


證人，與他們小小的穩定

by yourwing



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 純腦洞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: 從2015年〈挑剔的人〉，到2016年〈感覺有點奢侈的事〉，再到今年這篇〈證人，與他們小小的穩定〉，B/C這對RPS對我來說，已經算是一期一會的狀態了（笑）。寫完之後對照前作，發現縱使文筆沒什麼長進，但隨著年齡增加，筆下的他們也確實出現明顯的關係變化──至少本篇的最後一句，去年的我和前年的我是絕對不會藉Colin之口寫出來的（小聲）。不過來到2017年，我認為那句話應該合情合理（自己講）。至於內文，當然充滿著我的遐想和綺思，以及滿滿的祝福。僅以此篇文獻給同樣腦洞大開的你我。且走且珍惜。Ps1文章純屬虛構，如有雷同，皆為萌點。Ps2之後還有Bradley視角的B SIDE唷！





	1. A SIDE

**〈證人，與他們小小的穩定〉**  
   
A SIDE

  
2017.3

 　　瞥見IG上那張著名樂團現場演唱的照片，Colin忍不住伸手梳進化妝師花了兩個鐘頭才打理好的波浪金髮，悄聲嘆息。在等戲期間點開手機從來不是他的工作習慣，通常他會趁這空檔繼續鑽研劇本，或者補吃跳過好幾頓的午餐──然而某人就是有本事讓青年打破所有原則。  
       總是如此。  
      「為這個人破例」儼然成了他的新習慣。  
　　他對著化妝鏡皺皺鼻子，擠眉弄眼，試著生氣，卻因鏡中的表情太過滑稽而笑了出來。頰邊酒窩深深凹陷。  
  
　　無法真正對Bradley發怒。  
  
　　他曾經為這樣的自己感到困惑，覺得無措，好像人生所有不確定的事情，都集中發生在和金髮男子的相處上，而他不喜歡這樣。直到所有疏遠逃避的方法都宣告徒勞無功時，他才開始認真研究養貓的方法。

　　就當寵一隻非常非常大的貓咪。  
  
　　Colin不由得想起兩年前將RedHot Chili Peppers的專輯轉送給那位吸血鬼（不會有人比他更適合那個角色了；他想，基於Bradley對 _咬_ 他頸脈和手腕如此熱衷）的時候。  
  
　　「你怎麼會知道我喜歡這個樂團？」對方亮晶晶的眼神，對於英國的一月來說，實在太過溫熱，又湛藍得太過份了。  
  
　　「不，我不知道，我只知道我不喜歡這個樂團。」  
　　「不，你其實知道──拜託，Colin？別裝了，我知道你知道。對吧？」  
　　「......為什麼我一定得知道？」  
　　「因為你不可能不知道。」  
　　「嗯，因為我不可能不知道。」  
  
　　他歪頭挑眉，兩手一攤，模仿金髮男子的語氣動作。Bradley哼了一聲，笑出整排牙齒，明明察覺自己的回答毫無邏輯，看上去仍是得意洋洋，隨即笑容擴大，樂得前俯後仰。簡直既性感又欠揍。那樣無拘無束的熟悉笑聲不知怎地也感染了Colin，讓他跟著大笑起來。  
  
 　　顯然他們的幽默感即使經過這麼多年，也一點進步都沒有。  
  
　　「老天，這是初回版，Colin Morgan，初回版。我真懷疑我是否還能愛你更多……」笑聲暫歇，Bradley將手中CD仔細端詳了一番，露出陶醉神情。  
  
　　當然有些事是永遠沒辦法習慣的，比如對方脫口而出的情話。即使是2017年的今天，他仍會不時懷疑Bradley自然而然的態度是否都經過精心設計，否則怎麼能將那些話語如此準確地朝他胸口定錨？  
  
　　「只是朋友送的，但我沒在聽這個團。反正放著也是放著，不如送給有需要的人。」他當時只是聳聳肩。臉頰微熱。

　　「喔，然後你第一個想到我。」Bradley瞇起眼，像是嚐到一塊上好的奶油。走近他，姿態優雅：「所以我是對的。你不可能不知道。」  
  
　　「……如果你堅持要這麼想的話。」距離逐漸逼進，Colin盯著對方潤澤的薄唇，想像彼此鬍髭摩蹭的觸感。  
　　不，他用不著想像，因為Bradley已經這麼做了。  
  
　　「我堅持。」Bradley說。他銜著T的尾音，在Colin臉上濕潤吐氣。上一秒還拿在手裡珍藏的CD被隨意丟在沙發上，現在雙手只全心全意以Colin為唯一目標。珍愛之物。奶油。  
        他舔他的下顎，嘴角，咬他脖子，耳垂。小心翼翼，只留下一點點和刮鬍子失誤相仿的紅痕。在Colin環住他肩膀、把他拉得更靠進之前，Bradley用鼻頭磨蹭他搭上來旳手腕內側。緩慢親密，確認領域。偶爾的會面總讓他們對彼此身體接觸感到迫切而絕望。  
  
　　他們親吻，並且做了更多親吻之外，想起來會使他從脊椎燥熱到耳根的事。  
　　沒人真正知道。  
  
　　兩年後的現在，他一樣謹慎，而Bradley _炫耀_ 得很謹慎。  
　　他們都過了測試對方底限的階段，像是約好了一樣。Bradley不再擔心他隨時會離開，而他不再若即若離。  
  
　　手機響起。  
  
　　「嗨， _波西_ 。」  
　　「嗨。」  
　　「你看了嗎？」  
　　「你其實可以不用特別打來確認。」

　　「噢，我只是突然、非常、非常、非常想讀王爾德。你呢？」  
  
　　總是這樣。  
　　不說愛，不說喜歡，甚至不說想念。但他完全了解。

　　Bradley總是能用幾句話擄獲全世界的人。總是用幾張照片，幾個工作週間無法撥電話給他於是發起的ASK問答，一首歌，一個日期，一場演唱會……就讓全世界作見證人。  
  
 　　一起見證，他們小小的穩定。  
  
  
　　 **「 _嗯，_ _我也愛你_ _。_ 」**

 

Fin.


	2. B SIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注意！本篇98%純屬虛構，100%是穿鑿附會。如有雷同，就讓我們當個隱形證人，守護他們小小的穩定吧：）  
> **敏感詞彙有**

  **〈證人，與他們小小的穩定〉**  
  
B SIDE 

"A very Good friend."  
"A very Good friend."

2017.3

　　紅椒演唱會結束後，眾人各自狂歡續攤前，Bradley一個人醉躺在飯店的軟床上，滿耳都是Colin Morgan。

　　是的，那段訪談音頻至今還好好存在他手機加密的資料夾裡（順道一提，資料夾的名稱叫 ** _翡翠島_** ），包括篤定的回覆，與熟悉的促狹笑聲。訪談裡提到的專輯則被端端地收藏在Bradley倫敦住處，和Ice King圖案別針胸章、過期的Barry’s茶包、熱火隊棒球帽，一堆綠色幸運草鑰匙圈（聖派翠克節紀念品），以及某人早年不離身的皮手環放在同個防塵櫃。

　　小小的證據。

　　思緒離清醒還有一段距離，Bradley卻己經迫不及待想打電話給那個人，任憑對方稠郁的嗓音舀起自己的意識。最好舀起來時再仔細品嚐，最後將他一口含住，舌苔上滑動，嚥進食道，落入胃袋。如此這般成為Colin的一部份。理所當然。

　　真的、非常、非常想。

　　被Colin用豐潤的嘴唇含住，濕涼的舌尖撩起肌膚大火。隨便哪裡都可以，哪裡都允許。既涼又燙。

        同時也想要咬他，舔吻他的指尖；含住他，鼻頭摩娑他濃郁的毛髮，等待黑髮青年像撫摸貓咪一般地撫摸他、梳理他。等待那個平常看起來總是穩靜自持的大男孩，在他的吸吮下全身泛紅，幾乎瘋狂地捏著他的耳朵（而不是忘情地抓著他的頭髮──Bradley覺得這個舉動既貼心又帶點侮辱，但又他媽的可愛斃了），腳趾蜷曲。終於射在他嘴裡。

　　「雖然你演過機器人，不過在現實當中，我才是Leo那個角色。」  
　　「……什麼？提醒你，Leo是Part-synth，不是──  
　　「我覺得我是被你打造的，只有你才知道開關在哪的，性愛機器人。超高技巧的那種。」  
  
　　他永遠不會忘記當時Colin本來忙著喘氣，愣了兩秒後才迸發而出的笑聲。他們累積十年所共享的幽默感。青年腹肌線條起伏，呈現誘人的輕顫。邊笑邊搖頭，密密的亂髮散落額間，眼睛笑成細線。睫毛交疊。根本意圖使Bradley改變跪姿，豺狼虎豹似地撲到Colin身上，壓制對方因汗水而微微閃動光澤的四肢，用沾滿體液的嘴唇探索他的發聲位置。

　　「其實我覺得技巧還……」  
　　「噢，閉嘴吧，Col.」  
　　「好吧。」肩膀還是輕輕顫抖。

　　他繼續吻。  
　　嗯，是胸腔共鳴。  
  
　　Shite. 他低低詛咒自己，再也無法忍耐地按下了撥號鍵。  
　　光是幾個念頭畫面閃過就足以讓他的晨勃如此熱情有力，彷彿還是20歲出頭的小夥子。  
　　這就是只有Colin Morgan能辦到的事。  
　　總是如此。  
  
　　最早或許是由嘴唇開始的吧。Bradley想。十年前他們初次同讀梅林劇本，為了聽懂黑髮青年的口音，他總是傾身向前，專注於男孩時而抿起、時而微噘的嘴型──此後再也無法輕易移開目光。  
  
　　Colin二月的雜誌訪談說他只想演戲，沒有plan B。Bradley忍不住心底輕哼：噢，那我也是。  
　　除了Colin Morgan，他沒有plan B。  
  
　　曾經以為自己是被拍片的封閉環境給迷惑了，加上劇組人員的起鬨玩笑，才會有心動的錯覺，於是賭氣交了個女友。金髮長腿的女郎一直都是他杯茶，不會有問題的──至少他這麼對自己說。簡直年輕又愚蠢得可以。  
  
　　直到拍攝結束，直到女友和他分道揚鑣，直到Colin在某部電影首映會上帶著紅衣女伴出席，他才驀然驚覺原來比起喝茶，自己更喜歡Colin這杯 _咖啡_ （很爛的雙關延伸，他知道）。  
　　更愛香氣濃郁的苦味。

　　於是在那之後的一個月，他整個人都像是倫敦的壞天氣。  
　　然後他終於明白，Colin是不可能被取代的。  
　　而Bradley自己，也不想被任何人取代。  
  
**_我也愛你。_**

　　因此當Colin那句聰明、俏皮，且完全出乎他意料之外的深情告白輕輕掠過耳膜時，Bradley因為太過吃驚而讓手機掉入浴室的洗手台。洗手台剛好蓄滿了水，而他差點要射精。   
  
**Shite！**    
  
　　他不該蠢到和Colin講話同時撫摸自己，因為他明明知道Colin的聲音是超級興奮劑。  
　　至於洗手台剛好蓄滿水這件事，就是連老天都想捉弄他了。

　　ShiteShiteShiteShite──他趕緊撈起手機──當然不是用剛才撫摸自己的那隻手──然後除了詛咒自己外，還用力詛咒iphone。  
  
　　這到底是他第幾次維修iphone了！？  
　　後來實在不得已，Bradley只好到飯店大廳借了電話撥給Colin。還好Colin不接來路不明的號碼，讓他可以靠語音留言盡量保持冷靜的語調、不尷尬地解釋完來龍去脈（然而說出還是尷尬極了），免得對方誤會自己是一聽到我愛你三個字就馬上掛斷的懦夫。他差不多在語音信箱裡留了十次「我也愛你，我更愛你，真的」。然後被狠狠嘲笑到現在。  
  
  
2017.4

　　「還不都是因為你。」四月底的某一天，他們在視訊中又提到這件事。Bradley憤憤不平。  
　　Colin埋在枕頭裡悶悶笑著。  
　　「嘿，Colin Morgan。」Bradley佯怒，不過只是想要對方抬頭看他。  
　　「嗯？」Colin隻手撐起下顎。「抱歉，不該讓你忍不住聽著我的聲音打手槍。是我不好。」

       「嘿！」

         兩人以目光對峙，這次由金髮男子的嘴角先行失守。

  
　　「……Col，我們真是一對怪咖（a pair of weirdos），對吧？」

  
　　「噢，不，我們是快樂的少數（happy few）。」

  
　　在Colin引用亨利五世台詞的時候，Bradley的視線透過螢幕流連在對方頸肩，想像對方螢幕之外的背部那顆若隱若現的痣，想像印在脇下和腰間那些淡淡的、前幾天才留下的，蚊蟲叮咬般的吻痕，大腿內側的疤痕……  
  
　　「老天，我想我真的很愛你。」他脫口而出。一邊訝異他們居然從來沒有當面認真說過。即使是現在說出來，也還是隔了一台laptop，隔了幾百公里。這怎麼可能呢？　  
  
　　Colin沒有回應，只是眨眨了眼睛，頓了頓。接著露出意味深長的微笑。手指按下檔案傳送。  
  
**[KEEPINTOUCH](http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5jc1p7).wma**  
  
　　「送給有需要的人。」他說。朝Bradley抬了抬下巴，眼神晶晶亮亮。

  
　　「這什麼？」乖乖點入。  
　　「 _翡翠島_ ，是吧。」  
　　「喂！你怎麼會知道我──

　　Bradley臉上一熱，來不及說完後面 **「有個加密資料夾專門放你的聲音，還知道資料夾密碼」** 的句子，檔案已然播放。四周突然再度充溢著Colin的聲音。

        「小心手機安全。」聲音的主人補充。然後在Bradley懊惱地呻吟，把頭栽進棉被裡時放聲大笑。

　　隔天，Bradley發了IG。

    
  
　　（我們真的是怪咖，一對快樂的少數的怪咖，不是嗎？）

　　莎士比亞見證。亨利五世見證。

　　所有人都見證。

 

  
END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思，三月的A SIDE拖到四月底才發。不過，也因此等到了422的Keep in touch 廣播劇，和423的 IG （笑）。  
> 這大概是我寫過最多次提到「我愛你」的同人了。被肉麻到的各位請多多包含啊XDDDDD  
> 這裡特別感謝海咪咪作我一日編輯，以及所有提供腦洞和哏的大德們～
> 
> 另：  
> 關於ICE KING胸章別針可見：http://68.media.tumblr.com/e0cb26a995deb1300042698d7264efea/tumblr_inline_nw0yqaohg11rcg55c_500.jpg　帽子右上。  
> 胸章全貌：http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/m4EAAOSwbwlXADYD/s-l300.jpg  
> 熱火隊棒球帽：http://68.media.tumblr.com/9e664fb514615903f460757dc32f3278/tumblr_mz5123yYVh1su3ifjo6_400.png  
> 皮手環可見：http://dudufactory.lofter.com/post/6af19_72302e （第四季之後就沒有了的樣子）  
> 至於聖派翠克節鑰匙圈就是我掰的了XD

**Author's Note:**

> 相關背景可見：  
> http://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404084838297669842#_0  
> http://www.weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309404084450672654937#_0


End file.
